


Lonely New Years

by PaperPrince



Series: Little Hearts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Army, M/M, Moping Sherlock, New Years, Sherlock is no longer underage so no warnings, Soulmates, Teddy Bears, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is without John on New Years when a letter comes that will change everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely New Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beautiful_Like_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Like_You/gifts).



Sherlock lies curled up on the sofa his face set in a deep scowl intent on frightening away anyone who should misguidedly attempt to converse with him, as he doesn’t want anyone to wish him a happy new year when he is far from happy. He sighs and squeezes his childhood teddy bear tighter. Although also small and blond, his bear is a terrible substitute for his name sake, John.

Should anyone ask why Sherlock was sulking he would probably huff and snarl. The reality is of course that he is upset with his beloved. Having known his sweetheart for so long, being apart was something Sherlock found deeply uncomfortable, especially during the holidays when Sherlock wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to John besides the fire.

Instead however, Sherlock was spending the New Year alone, well without John who was the only one who really mattered, while John was abroad being shot at.

Sherlock huffed. The army was stupid, as was John.

Just one little perfect kiss and John had run off and joined the army worried that he would be thought of as a pervert. Something Sherlock personally thought was stupid.  Despite what John seemed to think he wasn’t a baby. He was 17 for crying out loud!

Annoyed Sherlock threw bear John away, his aim carrying him over to the door.

He landed at his father’s feet. Mr Holmes looked up from the post in his hand, confused.

“Is everything alright honey?” He asked picking up the bear and walking over to Sherlock. Handing it back he pet Sherlock’s hair briefly aware his son missed his other half.

Sherlock glared and moved his head.

“Right. If you want to speak I’m here.” His father replied patting Sherlock’s arm well used to Sherlock’s silent treatment. “Oh and here’s your post dear.”

Noticing the seal, Sherlock opened the envelope quickly hoping that it was a letter from John. Instead it was a letter from the Northumberland Fusiliers. Curious Sherlock began to read.

_Mr Holmes,_

_It has recently come to our attention Mr Holmes that your soul mate is a member of our forces._

_As part of a recent Government scheme it is our duty to inform all those who are of age of this. Should you be interested we can provide you with details regarding your soul mate one Private John Watson of the Northumberland Fusiliers.  _

_Moreover we invite you to join our forces as well; especially as it is our understanding you are a Junior Finder._

_You are under no legal obligation to do so; however there are a number of benefits to soul mates serving together. These benefits are detailed in the leaflet provided along with information about the exciting roles we have for people with your talents._

 

Sherlock skimmed the rest of the letter and smiled. It looked like he’d be seeing John soon after all.


End file.
